Ladies and Gentlemen: The Legendary Warriors!
by Aquamarine6996
Summary: Well, the Warriors have faced the Evil Warriors, Cherubimon, the Royal Knight and Lucemon. But what will happen if they have to take on a new challenge? Aquamarine6996 asked (begged) for them to join her new show, "The Frontier Show" and here they are! There will be randomness, weirdness and uh...some more -ness so be prepared. And yes. there be Takumi. Enjoy!
1. Introductions

**EPISODE ONE: INTRODUTIONS**

**Ladies and gentlemen, boy and girls, um..Digimon and uh, humans? Please welcome our host, Aquamarine6996!**

**AQUAMARINE6996: ****walks in and waves towards audience** Hello everyone!

**AUDIENCE: **Woo hoo! **claps**

**AQUAMARINE6996: **Thank you so much for coming! As you know, this Fanfic will mostly be about Digimon Frontier **smiles and squeals** Ahem...sorry...anyway, let's bring them in!

**AUDIENCE: **Yeah!

**AQUAMARINE6996: **First off, well, let's just say he's the hot head of the group. This young man is one of the heroes that saved our world (plus the Digital World) from evil. The Warrior of Fire, let's give a warm welcome (**get it? Warm, fire...no...)** to the goggle head, the leader, Takuya Kanbara!

**TAKUYA:** **walks in and sits in a couch** Hey everyone!

**FANGIRLS**: OMG! YAY!

**CROWD:** **claps politely**

**AQUAMARINE6996:** Glad to have you here, Takuya. Now, next on the list! This young fellow may be the youngest one of the group, but believe me, that doesn't mean he's weak. The Legendary Warrior of Ice, please welcome, Tommy Himi!

**TOMMY:** **walks in and sits next to Takuya** Hi!

**CROWD:** OH MI GOSH, HE'S SO CUTTEEE!

**FANGIRLS:** AAAAHHHH!

**AQUAMARINE6996:** **raises up eyebrow** Wow, so young and he already has fangirls?

**TOMMY:** **shrugs shyly**

**AQUAMARINE6996:** Anyway...okay, one word. Italy.

**FANS (mostly boys):** YEAH!

**AQUAMARINE6996:** Yep, you know who I'm talking about! The only girl in the group and **looks towards Takuya** Being the only one who stood up to Ranamon!

**TAKUYA:** **looks horrified** Did you NOT see her with runny makeup?!

**AQUAMARINE6996:** True, true..let's give it up for the lovely Legendary Warrior of Wind, Zoe Orimoto!

**ZOE:** **walks in and blows kisses to fans** Hi!

**FAN(boys):** **wrestle each other to catch air kisses**

**AQUAMARINE6996:** Um, okay...**looks at note cards in hand and smiles** Great! Next up is the food lover of the group. Yes, sadly no matter how funny he was in the show, he was a bit of a loner in school **sticks out bottom lip** But who cares right?! He has new friends now! Give it up for Jp Shibayama, Legendary Warrior of Thunder!

**JP:** **walks in and makes a beeline next to Zoe** Hello!

**CROWD:** **claps**

**FANS:** YAY!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: okay, who's next? **looks again towards cards** Oh man...Now, this guy is a loner. Yes ma'am. The lone wolf is next! Ladies and gentlemen, the Legendary Warrior of Light, Kouji Minamoto! **quickly covers ears**

**KOUJI**: **walks in and give crowd a nod**

**CROWD**: WOO HOOO!

**FANGIRLS**: AAHHH! OMG! MARRY MEEE!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: QUIET!

**TAKUYA**: **crosses arms** Hmph. No matter. I still have the most fangirls **smirks**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: **looks at cards and gasps** Um, Z? Do you mind? I uh, let the stove on..and uh, yeah... **shoves cards towards her and runs**

**ZOE**: Um, okay...**begins to read from cards** This guy is the reserved one of the group. Corrupted by Cherubimon, grr (?), he managed to free himself from evil and joined the Digidestined. Being incredibly handsome and **looks up** Aqua, did you write this?

**AQUAMARINE6996**'**S** **VOICE**: Keep reading!

**ZOE**: Okay..please welcome the Warrior of Darkness, Kouichi Kimura!

**KOUICHI**: **walks in** Hi.

**CROWD**: WOO HOOO!

**FANGIRLS**: WOO HOO!

**KOUJI**: **smirks towards Takuya** You were saying?

**TAKUYA**: Hmph.. So? At least-

**AQUAMARINE6996**: **in the crowd wearing a wig** OMG! KOUICHI! MARRY ME! PLEASE!

**TAKUYA**: ':\

**ZOE**: 0_o

**TOMMY**: Umm...

**JP**: X_X

**KOUJI**: 0-0

**KOUICHI**: 0 _ 0 Can I leave now?

**CROWD**: ?

**FANGIRLS**: :(

**AQUAMARINE6996**: **suddenly appears with wig** Hey what happened? **chuckles and takes off wig** Hehheh... Well, let's start with today's topic. **looks at cards and throws them away** Forget it! **scoots close to Kouichi** Introduce yourself...

**KOUICHI**: **laughs nervously** Heh heh, how about next time?

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Alrightie then! Well, folks this is it for today! I may not be able to update soon since I'm working on my other Fanfic, "The Desendent" But you should check it out, if you want. I promise you'll like it. Anyways, don't forget to..

**TAKUYA**: Review!

**TOMMY**: Follow!

**KOUJI**: And favorite.

**AQUAMARINE6996**: By the way, if you want to promote a new story or if you want to announce something **cough** Anti-Flamers War **cough** Or if you just want to hang out, tell me in a review! Or if you just want a surprise guest from another show. All right bye!


	2. I love you?

**EPISODE 2: i LOVE YOU?**

* * *

><p><strong>ANNOUNCER: <strong>Ladies and gentlemen/mon, presenting your host, Aquamarine6996!

**AQUAMARINE6996: ****walks in and sits on couch** Hello, my fellow readers!

**CROWD: **Woo hoo!

**AQUAMARINE6996: **Well, on the last episode, we met our fellow Warriors, so let's go ahead and bring them in. Legendary Warrior of Fire, Takuya Kanbara!

**TAKUYA: **Hey! **walks in and sits down**

**CROWD:** Hey Taki!

**AQUAMARINE6996: **Legendary warrior of Wind, Zoe Orimoto!

**ZOE: ****walks in** Hello!

**FAN BOYS: **YEAH!

**TAKUYA: **Hey, how come my fans didn't yell for me?

**AQUAMARINE6996: ****raises up fist** It's cause Zoe has girl power. Anyways, Legendary Warrior of Ice, Tommy Himi!

**TOMMY: ****walks in** Hi!

**CROWD: **Awww...

**TAKUYA: **Now this is getting ridiculous.

**AQUAMARINE6996: **Legendary Warriors of Thunder, Jp Shibayama!

**JP: ****walks in and sits next to Zoe** Hey!

**CROWD: **Yeah!

**TAKUYA: **':0

**AQUAMARINE6996: **Legendary of Light, Kouji Minamoto!

**KOUJI: ****walks in and nods towards crowd and cameras**

**FANGIRLS: **AHHHH!

**TAKUYA: ****face palm**

**AQUAMARINE6996: **Last, but certainty not least **squeals** Legendary Warriors of Darkness, KOUICHI KIMURA!

**CROWD: **Yay!

**KOUICHI: ****walks in and raises up hand** Hi.

**ANNOUNCER: **Kouichi, you will be proud to hear that you will be safe from Aquamarien6996 from now on.

**KOUICHI: **(:

**AQUAMARINE6996: **Wha?

**ANNOUNCER: **Remember that contract you signed?

** AQUAMARINE6996: **Yeahh..but you told me it was for a good cause! For a species in danger of extinction!

**ANNOUNCER: **Yeah, to save Kouichi from extinction.

**AQUAMARINE6996: **Wha?...Fine! :(

**EVERYONE: **(:

**AQUAMARINE6996: **Well, first off I want to thank our fellow viewers for-

**JP: **Wait, shouldn't we call them readers?

**TOMMY: **Yeah, they're reading, not watching

**AQUAMARINE6996: ****taps chin** Good point. Okay, READERS, for checking out this television program. First off, Digi-fan Capp for reviewing!

**KOUJI: **And thanks to Keeper of the Worlds for reviewing, favorting and following also. **gives small smile**

**CROWD: **GASP!

**KOUJI: ****glares**What.

**CROWD: **Nothing.

**KOUICHI: **And MiharuoftheWhiteSea for reviewing, following and favorting. Thank you.

**AQUAMARINE6996: **All right, now for today's topic: FANFICS!

**TOMMY: **What's that?

**AQUAMARINE6996: ****gasps and pretends to faint** Alas, I cannot breath any longer! How could you not know? Fanfiction is one of the most AMAZING websites on Earth!

**JP: **Really?

**AQUAMARINE6996: **Yeah! You can just create your own account and write stories about any tv show, movie or whatever! There's even Fanfics about you guys!

**ANNOUNCER: **Umm...Aqua...

**AQUAMARINE6996:** Oh yeah, **looks towards camera** I forgot to tell you that you can send in questions. You know, ask the Warriors anything you like. **pulls out envelope** And we got our first one! This one is for Takuya and Kouji.

**TAKUYA: **Can I read it!? Please!

**AQUAMARINE6996: **Sure, Taki

**TAKUYA: **Yeah boy! **tears open envelop and begins to read** Okay, here we go...

_"Takuya... Kouji... Do u know how many fanfics and pairings of you two?_

_-MiharuoftheWhiteSea"_

**KOUJI: **What?

**AQUAMARINE6996:** **turns pale** Umm, let's go on to the next topic!

**TOMMY:** But I wanna know the answer to that question!

**EVERYONE:** Yeah!

**AQUAMARINE6996:** NO! Now, let's-

**JP:** **takes out laptop** Hey, you guys!

**AQUAMARINE6996:** **tries to tackle Jp, but Kouji holds her back** I'M WARNING YOU!

**TAKUYA:** **grabs laptop** Okay, .net...let's see. Fanfiction. Anime. Digimon..Here's one named 'Just Friends?'

**ZOE:** Read it!

**TAKUYA:** **begins to read** (

**(BY THE WAY, THIS STORY IS MADE UP, OKAY?)**

_Kouji walked up to Takuya, who appeared nervous._

_"You wanted to talk to me?" _

_Takuya nodded. "Um, yes.."_

_"Well?"_

_Takuya hesitated. "Well, you know how everyone thinks me and Zoe should go out?"_

_"Um, yeah. I think it's a good idea, too. You've been...strange"_

_Takuya nodded. "Yeah, that's true. But...do you know why?"_

_Kouji shook his head. "No."_

_Takuya blushed hard. "Well..."_

_Kouji smiled. "It's okay, Takuya. You don't have to tell me. Even best friends have secrets."_

_Takuya shut his eyes. "Well, here goes nothing.." _

_"Wha-?"_

_Kouji was shocked by what Takuya did next._

_He KISSED him._

**KOUJI: ****covers up mouth and runs away** WHAT THE FUCK?

**TAKUYA: ****keeps reading**

_Takuya pulled away breathless. "Whoa."_

_Kouji stared at him in shock for a few minutes. Finally, he spoke._

_"You, too huh?"_

_Takuya's eyes widened. "Wha?"_

_"I've been liking you ever since the Digital World. Taki, why do you think I jumped in front of Duskmon's sword? To save you from any danger, duh."_

_Kouji smiled and grabbed Takuya's neck, kissing him on the lips._

_Takuya smiled as he-_

**TAKUYA:** **faints**

**AQUAMARINE6996:** I told you.

**ZOE:** **reads computer screen** X_X

**Jp**: **reads computer screen** +-+

**KOUICHI:** **reads computer screen** 0_o

**CROWD:** =O What?

**TOMMY:** **tries to read screen**

**AQUAMARINE6996:** **snatches away computer** Sorry, T-boy. You're too young for this..Well, this is it for today! Oh, look! The paramedics came to take Takuya away! Leave your questions, requests for surprise guests, etc. Byee!

**TAKUYA: ****gets put on a rolling bed and is taken away**


	3. Karaoke!

**oo**

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE 3: KARAOKE! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ANNOUNCER:<strong> Ladies and gentlemen, Humans and Digimon, I present to you and to all I present, Aquamarine6996!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: **walks in**

** CROWD:** Woo hoo! **clap loudly**

**AQUAMARINE6996:** Hello everyone! I'm sorry about taking so long to update, but I've been kinda bust working on my other Fanfic, "The Desendent", which I'm sure a few of you know about. **waves at MiharuoftheWhiteSea, Digi-fanCapp and the Keeper of the Worlds**

**MIHARUOFTHEWHITESEA:****waves back**

**DIGI-FANCAPP:** **waves back**

**KEEPER OF THE WORLDS:** **waves back**

**AQUAMARINE6996:** Well people, today we're going to have an interesting episode today. But first, let's bring in our guests! First off, Takuya Kanbara, Warrior of Fire!

**TAKUYA:** **walks in** Hey guys!

**FANGIRLS:** **scream!**

**TAKUYA**: **smirks** Now, that's more like it!

**AQUAMARINE6996:** **rolls eyes** Sit down, Takuya. Zoe Orimoto, Warrior of Wind!

**ZOE:** **walks in** Hello!

**FANBOYS:** YUH, ZOEY! WE LOVE YOU!

**TAKUYA:** **lowers head**

**AQUAMARINE6996:** What's wrong Taki? **smirks** Tommy Himi, Warrior of Ice!

**TOMMY:** **walks in* Hi!

**CROWD:** Woo hoo!

**AQUAMARINE6996:** Jp Shibayana, Warrior of Thunder!

**JP:** **walks in and raises up arms**

**CROWD:** Yeah, Jp!

**AQUAMARINE6996:** Kouji Minamoto, Warrior of Light!

**KOUJI:** **walks in** ...

**FANGIRLS:** OMG, MARRY ME! **two of them starts fight**

**AQUAMARINE6996** :| **takes out walkie-talkie** Umm, we have a 3B-17. I repeat, a 3B-17...**puts away walkie-talkie**

**huge security guards arrive and kick fighting fangirls outside**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Anyways, Kouichi Kimura, Warrior of Darkness!

**KOUICHI:** **walks in**

**FANGIRLS:** OMG!

**KOUICHI:** 0 _ 0

**AQUAMARINE6996:** Oh! I forgot to say that another person will be joining us from now. Some of you guys know from my Fanfic, "The Decendent." Yep, you know her as the Warrior of Sound, Amy Takashino!

**AMY:** Hey everyone!

**CROWD:** YAY!

**KOUICHI**: :)

**FANS:** YAY!

**EVERYONE:** YAY!

**AMY:** **sits next to Kouichi** Glad to be here!

**AQUAMARINE6996:** Glad you could make it.

**clapping dies down**

**ZOE:** So, what's the topic today Aqua?

**AQUAMARINE6996:** Zoe, I'm glad you ask because today we are doing...karaoke!

**EVERYONE:** What?!

**KOUJI**: No.

**AQUAMARINE996**: Um...yes. My show, my rules.

**KOUJI**: I'm leaving. **stands up**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Uh uh uh! **holds up contract** According to this, Kouji Minamoto agrees to preform any performance asked by the host. Which is muah. Besides, if you leave..**points towards window** You're going to have to fight them.

**points towards nearby windiw and scary-looking fangirls press lips on glass and kiss it**

**KOUJI**: **shudders** Alright, alright. **growls**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Great!

**A lever appears on Aqua's seat and a screen with everyone's name comes to view in a huge circle. A small pointer is on top.**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Let's see who's first! **pulls lever and circle spins**

**TAKUYA**: **crosses fingers** please don't be me, please don't be me, please don't be me...

**pointer slows down circle and stops at Tommy**

**TOMMY**: Ah man...

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Okay, T-boy. You're up first. Please step up to the stage!

**a light lights up a small stage. A large plasma screen appears and a selection of songs appear**

**TOMMY**: Umm...**walks up to screen** let's see...Oh! I choose, "Hey Brother".

**JP**: The one by Avicii?

**TOMMY**: Yeah! **steps up to microphone** Wait, do I have to sing the entire song?

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Nope, it just has about a minute or so.

**TOMMY**: Oh okay.

**meter appears above his head**

**TOMMY**: What's this?

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Oh, I forgot to tell you! After the song, you get scored by the volume of applause by the audience from 1 to 10.

**music begins to play**

**TOMMY:** **takes deep breath**

_Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover._  
><em>Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.<em>  
><em>Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,<em>  
><em>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.<em>

_Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?_  
><em>Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?<em>  
><em>Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,<em>  
><em>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.<em>

_What if I'm far from home?_  
><em>Oh, brother I will hear you call.<em>  
><em>What if I lose it all?<em>  
><em>Oh, sister I will help you out!<em>  
><em>Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,<em>  
><em>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.<em>

**CROWD**: **claps along to music**

**TOMMY**: **shacks heads to music and smiles**

**music ends**

**CROWD**: Woo hoo!

**EVERYONE**: Yay, Tommy!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Great job, Tommy! Now, it's time for the scoring! **walks towards Tommy and places arm around his shoulders** Let's give a round of applause to Tommy Himi!

**CROWD**: **applause loudly**

**meter moves to 9.3**

**AMY:** Alrightie then!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: A 9.3! Perfect! That's a fantastic way to start the competition! Please have a seat, Tommy and let's record this next to your name!

**A 9.3 appears next to Tommy's name on the circle and his name moves from the inside to the outside of the circle**

**KOUICHI**: Wait, what happened?

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Once someone sings, they don't have to sing anymore. So that way, EVERYONE has to sing!

**KOUJI**: Great.

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Let's see who's next? **pulls lever**

**circle spins and pointer stops at Zoe's name**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Zoe, you're up!

**ZOE**: **walks to up to stage and looks at plasma** I choose "Dark Horse" by Katy Perry.

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Whenever you're ready!

**meter appears above her head and music starts**

_ [Juicy J:]_  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>Ya'll know what it is<em>  
><em>Katy Perry<em>  
><em>Juicy J, aha.<em>  
><em>Let's rage<em>

_[Zoe]_  
><em>I knew you were<em>  
><em>You were gonna come to me<em>  
><em>And here you are<em>  
><em>But you better choose carefully<em>  
><em>'Cause I, I'm capable of anything<em>  
><em>Of anything and everything<em>

_Make me your Aphrodite_  
><em>Make me your one and only<em>  
><em>But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy<em>

_So you wanna play with magic_  
><em>Boy, you should know what you're falling for<em>  
><em>Baby do you dare to do this?<em>  
><em>Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse<em>  
><em>Are you ready for, ready for<em>  
><em>A perfect storm, perfect storm<em>  
><em>Cause once you're mine, once you're mine<em>  
><em>There's no going back<em>

**music stops**

**TAKUYA**: **eyes in heart-shapes** That was...wow

**AQUAMARINE6996**: **smiles towards Takuya** Yeah, amazing right?

**TAKUYA**: **nods**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Okay, let's give a round of applause to Zoe Orimoto!

**CROWD**: **claps**

**TAKUYA**: **claps VERY loud**

**meter goes to 8**

**TAKUYA**: WHAT THE F***?! THIS IS B.S.!

**EVERYONE**: **stares at Takuya**

**TAKUYA**: What?

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Umm...nothing...Well, Zoe got an 8. That's great!

**ZOE**: Thanks Aqua! **sits next to Takuya** Thanks, Taki.

**TAKUYA**: **blush**

**An 8 appears next to Zoe's name and her name appears next to Tommy's outside the circle.**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: All right, who next? **pulls lever**

**circle spins and pointer stops at Kouji**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Kouji!

**KOUJI**: :I Bullshivics.

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Sorry, Kouji-kins. You're up.

**KOUICHI**: You can do this, Kouji.

**KOUJI**: **takes deep breath** Finnnee.

**JP**: Yuh! You go Kouji!

**KOUJI**: **walks up to stage and chooses song. Smiles at selection.** I chose "Awake and Alive" by Skillet.

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Okay, when you're ready!

**meter appears above head and music begins**

**KOUJI**:

_I'm at war with the world and they_  
><em>Try to pull me into the dark<em>  
><em>I struggle to find my faith<em>  
><em>As I'm slippin' from your arms<em>

_It's getting harder to stay awake_  
><em>And my strength is fading fast<em>  
><em>You breathe into me at last<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>I'm awake I'm alive<em>  
><em>Now I know what I believe inside<em>  
><em>Now it's my time<em>  
><em>I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life<em>  
><em>here (right here), right now (right now)<em>  
><em>I'll stand my ground and never back down<em>  
><em>I know what I believe inside<em>  
><em>I'm awake and I'm alive<em>

**EVERYONE**: 0 _ 0

**AQUAMARINE6996**: 0:

**KOUJI**: What.

**TOMMY**: That was...amazing!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Give it up for Kouji Minamoto!

**CROWD**: **claps loudly**

**meter stops at 9.5**

**EVERYONE**: A 9.5?!

**KOUICHI**: Great job, bro.

**KOUJI**: **sits down**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Wow, that's impressive. Great job, Kouji-kins!

**KOUJI**: Don't call me that.

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Oh yeah, sorry.

**A 9.5 appears next to Kouji's name and Kouji's name appears outside of the circle**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: All right, people! Now we're down to 4! Amy, Takuya, Kouichi and Jp! Who will be next? **pulls lever**

**circle spins and pointer stops at Jp**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: You're up, Jp!

**JP:** Aw man **places hand on stomach. Stomach growls loudly** But I'm hungry.

**TAKUYA**: Jp, we just stopped by a Chinese buffet an hour ago!

**ZOE**: And you almost devoured all the food

**TOMMY**: And got us kicked out.

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Jp...

**JP:** All right, all right, I'll go. **walks up to stage and look through songs. Eyes widen** I've got it!

**AMY**: What song?

**JP**: "Do you like Waffles" by Parry Gripp!

**ZOE**: **face palm** oh brother...

**music starts**

**JP**:

_Do you like waffles?_  
><em>Yeah, we like waffles!<em>  
><em>Do you like pancakes?<em>  
><em>Yeah, we like pancakes!<em>  
><em>Do you like French toast?<em>  
><em>Yeah, we like French toast!<em>

_Do-do-do-do, can't wait to get a mouthful_

_Waffles!_

_Waffles!_

_Waffles!_

_Waffles!_

_Do-do-do-do, can't wait to get a mouthful!_  
><em><br>_

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Let's give a round of applause for Jp Shibayana!

**CROWD**: **claps**

**meter stops at 7**

**JP**: Wha?

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Sorry, Jeep.

**A 7 appears next to Jp's name and name appears outside of the circle**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Next! **pulls lever**

**circle spins and stops at Amy**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Amy Takashino!

**AMY**: Yay... **walks towards stage and selects song** I chose "Team" by Lorde.

**KOUICHI**: You can do it, Amy!

**TAKUYA**: **smirks towards Kouji**

**KOUJI**: What. **glares**

**TAKUYA**: **looks towards lap**

**music starts**

**AMY**:

_Wait 'til you're announced_  
><em>We've not yet lost all our graces<em>  
><em>The hounds will stay in chains<em>  
><em>Look upon your greatness<em>  
><em>That you'll send the call out<em>  
><em>(Send the call out [15x])<em>

_Call all the ladies out_  
><em>They're in their finery<em>  
><em>A hundred jewels on throats<em>  
><em>A hundred jewels between teeth<em>  
><em>Now bring my boys in<em>  
><em>Their skin in craters like the moon<em>  
><em>The moon we love like a brother, while he glows through the room<em>

_Dancin' around the lies we tell_  
><em>Dancin' around big eyes as well<em>  
><em>Even the comatose they don't dance and tell<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>We live in cities you'll never see on screen<em>  
><em>Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things<em>  
><em>Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams<em>  
>And you know, we're on each other's team<p>

**CROWD**: Woo hoo! **claps**

**meter stops at 9.8**

**AMY**: ^ _ ^ Yuh!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: A 9.8! Our highest score yet!

**KOUICHI**: Great job, Ames!

**KOUJI**: **glares at Takuya**

**TAKUYA**: **stares at lap**

**ZOE**: You go girl!

**A 9.8 appears next to Amy's name and name appears outside circle**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: All right, let's see the current positions!

**Amy's name comes up first (9.8), then Kouji's (9.7), then Tommy (9.3), Zoe(8), then finally Jp (7)**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Amy's up in first place, Kouji's in second, Tommy's in third, Zoe's in fourth and Jp's in fifth place! Now it narrows down to our last two contestants, Takuya Kanbara and Kouichi Kimura!

**KOUICHI**: *_*

**TAKUYA**: -_-

**AQUAMARINE6996**: **pulls lever** next is...

**circle spins and pointer stops at Takuya**

**TAKUYA**: Oh, sh...

**AQUAMARINE6996**: **glares**

**TAKUYA**: ...ips. **walks towards stage and chooses song** I chose "This is War" by 30 Seconds to Mars.

**ZOE**: You can do this, Takuya!

**TAKUYA**: **smiles**

**music begins**

**TAKUYA**:

_A warning to the people,_  
><em>The good and the evil,<em>  
><em>This is war.<em>

_To the soldier, the civilian,_  
><em>The martyr, the victim,<em>  
><em>This is war.<em>

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,_  
><em>The moment to live and the moment to die,<em>  
><em>The moment to fight, the moment to fight<em>  
><em>To fight, to fight, to fight!<em>

_To the right, To the left_  
><em>We will fight to the death!<em>  
><em>To the edge of the earth<em>  
><em>It's a brave new world<em>  
><em>From the last to the first<em>

_To the right, To the left_  
><em>We will fight to the death!<em>  
><em>To the edge of the earth<em>  
><em>It's a brave new world<em>  
><em>It's a brave new world!<em>

**CROWD:** ...

**AQUAMARINE6996: **...

**EVERYONE**: ...

**TAKUYA**: :(

**CROWD**: WOO HOOOOOO!

**JP**: That was awesome!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: That was incredible Takuya! Now let's see your score!

**CROWD**: **claps**

**meter stops at...what the heck? A 10!**

**ZOE**: All right!

**TAKUYA**: Yuh boyee!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Takuya now takes first place!

**A 10 appears next to Takuya's name and appears outside circle**

**TAKUYA**: Sorry, Ames.

**AMY**: **crosses arms** Whatevs...

**KOUICHI**: **pats Amy on back** It's okay.

**AMY**: **smiles back**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Alright Kouichi-kins. You're turn!

**KOUICHI**: **takes deep breath and walks towards stage** I choose "The Kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars.

**TAKUYA**: Try all you want, Chief. You'll never beat me.

**KOUJI**: **gives death glare**

**AMY**: **glares**

**TAKUYA**: :I I mean uh...good luck! Heh heh...

**meter appears above Kouichi**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: All right, Kouichi. Whenever you're ready!

**music begins to play**

**KOUICHI**:

_What if I wanted to break  
>Laugh it all off in your face<br>What would you do?  
>What if I fell to the floor<br>Couldn't take all this anymore  
>What would you do, do, do?<em>

Come, break me down  
>Bury me, bury me<br>I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight  
>Beg for the rest of my life<br>What would you do?  
>You say you wanted more<br>What are you waiting for?  
>I'm not running from you<p>

Come, break me down  
>Bury me, bury me<br>I am finished with you  
>Look in my eyes<br>You're killing me, killing me  
>All I wanted was you<p>

**music ends**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: 0_0

**ZOE**: 0_0

**KOUJI**: 0_0

**TOMMY**:0_0

**TAKUYA**:0_0

**JP**:0-0

**AMY**: :)

**CROWD**: 0_0

**AQUAMARINE6996**: **starts to clap**

**EVERYONE**: **follows lead and claps**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Give it up for Kouichi Kimura!

**EVERYONE**: **continues to clap**

**meter goes to...ten!**

**KOUICHI**: Yes!

**AMY**: Great job, Kouichi!

**KOUJI**: Good job, bro!

**TAKUYA**: 0_0

**EVERYONE**: Yay!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Let's see the final results!

**Jp's name appears with a 7**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Jp Shibayana is in 7th place with a score of 7...

**Zoe's name come with an 8**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: **Zoe Orimoto is in 6th place with an 8...

**Tommy's name appears with an 9.3**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Tommy Himi in 5th with an 9.3...

**Kouji's name appears in a 9.5**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Kouji Minamoto is in 4th place with an 9.5**

**Amy's name comes with 9.8**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Amy Takashino is in 3rd with a 9.8 and...

**Takuya and Kouichi's name appears with a 10**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Ladies and gentlemen, it seems we have a tie!

**CROWD**: Gasp!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Yep, between Takuya Kanbara and Kouichi Kimura!

**looks at reader AKA you**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Only you can decide who wins this! Yes, you. Choose whoever you want to win Aqua's first annual Karaoke Contest!

**AMY**: And don't forget to review!

**KOUJI**: And follow

**ZOE**: And favorite!

**TAKUYA**: Vote for me cause I'm...umm...awesome!

**KOUICHI**: Vote for me or...don't?

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Bye! And see you on the next episode of...

**EVERYONE**: The Frontier Show!


	4. Ideas for Halloween

**ANNOUNCER**: Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, humans and Digimon, please welcome our lovely host...Aquamarine6996!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Aw...he called me lovely...anyways, hello my people!

**EVERYONE**: Woo hoo!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: We have an exciting show today so let's go ahead and welcome our guests!

**CROWD**: YAY!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Warrior of Flame, Takuya Kanbara! Warrior of Light, Kouji Minamoto! Warrior of Ice, Tommy Himi! Warrior of Wind, Zoe Orimoto! Warrior of Thunder, Jp Shibayama! Warrior of Darkness, Kouichi Kimura! Warrior of Sound, Amy Takashino!

**Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, Zoe, Jp, Kouichi and Amy walk in as they are called**

**FANS**: Woo hoo!

**DIGIMON**: Woo hoo!

**Warriors sit down**

**AQUAMARINE6996**: How are you?

**TAKUYA**: Well, I-

**AQUAMRIEN6996**: So let's start with today's show!

**TAKUYA**: ?

**TOMMY**: Hey...why are you just now updating?

**EVERYONE**: *looks angry* yeah!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: I've been having a lot of family problems, T-boy. That's one of the main reasons and also because I was finishing up 'The Decendant' and starting it's sequel, 'The Return'. By the way, since 'The Return' is turning out to be a hit, I've decided to invite two very special guests!

Please welcome, Lili Sayuki and Stephanie Palimato!

**EVERYONE**: WOO HOO! *start to clap*

*Stephanie smiles as she pushes Lili (on her wheelchair) next to Jp's chair*

**STEPHANIE**: Hi everyone!

**LILI**: *waves hello*

**AMY**: Hi, you two!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: So how are you two doing today?

**LILI**: We're doing awesome, Aqua.

**TAKUYA**: *scratches chin nervously* Hey, Lili...you didn't happen to bring any of your cake with you...

**ZOE**: *smacks him on the head* TAKUYA! Stop it, I'm on a diet!

**TAKUYA**: Well, YOU'RE in a diet, not me

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Sorry, Takuya, but Lili didn't bring food today

**JP**: Aw man...

**AQUAMARINE6996**: So everyone, last time, we had a karaoke competition! And the results are shown below:

Jp - 7

Zoe - 8

Tommy - 9.3

Kouji - 9.5

Amy - 9.8

Takuya - 10

Kouichi - 10

**LILI**: Oh, so we had a tie?

**KOUJI**: Yep.

**AQUAMARINE6996**: And based on the reviews we've gotten, our winner is...

**TAKUYA**: *crosses fingers, arms, legs and eyes*

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Kouichi Kimura!

**KOUICHI**, **KOUJI & AMY**: Yeah!

**TAKUYA**: FAK! **flips over table*

**EVERYONE**: 0_0

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Takuya! Calm the hell down!

**TAKUYA**: *grumbles*

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Thank you :) Okay now today folks, we have another exciting chapter for you today! Why? Oh, I'll tell you why! Today, we're going to vote for costumes ideas for our lovely guests!

**JP**: Wait, wha?

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Well, yeahhh. It's almost Halloween. And do you guys have your costumes yet?

**KOUICHI**: Well, actually-

**AQUAMARINE6996**: See?! And here's the best part! Our readers get to choose!

**CROWD**: Yay!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: And to help your creative minds, we have some pictures of our guests in costumes already!

**KOUJI**: And how in the living hell did you do that?

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Hee hee... I took the pictures that were on your guys' Instagrams or that were on the internet and Photoshopped them.

**ZOE**: God damn the paparazzi

**JP**: Can't help it! It's cause I'm so darn HANDSOME!

**EVERYONE**: -_-

**TOMMY**: Sure, let's go with that

**AQUAMARINE6996**: And here we go! First off, Takuya!

*lights dim and a projector is turned on. A picture of Takuya in ripped clothes is shown, fake blood on his body and Takuya's face is shown in pain*

**STEPHANIE**: A zombie?

**TAKUYA**: Hey, isn't that the picture Kouji took of me when Amy kicked the soccer ball really hard to my stomach? Is that were you got my face of pain?

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Yep! Next up, Zoey!

**ZOE**: Oh god..

*A picture of Zoe comes up wearing Elsa outfit from Frozen*

**ZOE**: Oh yay! Frozen!

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Tommy!

*A picture of Tommy in a polar bear suit*

**TOMMY**: Sweet :)

**AQUAMARINE6996**: Kouichi and Kouji!

*A picture of Kouichi and Kouji appears, Kouichi wearing a Mario outfit and Kouji wearing Luigi's*

**AQUA**: Lili!

*A picture of Lili appears and she's wearing a Minnie Mouse costume*

**LILI**: Aw, that's cute!

**AQUA**: Stephanie!

*A picture of Stephanie in a Black Widow (from Avengers) outfit*

**STEPHANIE**: Alright!

**AQUA**: Amy!

*Amy is wearing an angel costume*

**AMY**: Love it!

**TAKUYA**: *snorts* Figures

**AQUA**: And last but not least...Jp!

**JP**: Woo hoo!

*A picture of Jp is shown in a Nicki Minaj's body outfit. Looks like her in her music video 'Anaconda'*

**ZOE**: HOLY MOTHER WHAT IN THE LIVING HELL IS THAT?!

**AQUA**: AHHHHHHHH!

**CROWD**: AHHHHHHHHH!

**ANNOUNCER**: AHHHHHHHH!

**EVERYONE**: AHHHHHHHH!

**AMY**: TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!

**KOUJI**: *picks up his chair and throws it on the projector. Project falls and breaks. Picture disappears.*

**AQUA**: *runs and jumps on Kouji's arms* MY HERO!

**KOUJI**: :) you're welcome

**AQUA**: That's it for today folks! Please review your Halloween choices for our Legendary Warriors! And don't forget about Stephanie and Lili! Be creative! Until next time on...

**EVERYONE**: THE FRONTIER SHOW!


	5. Halloween Costumes

**ANNOUNCER**: Please welcome Aquamarine6996!

**AQUA**: Hello everyone!

**CROWD**: EEEEEEEE! WE LOVE YA!

**AQUA**: I Love ya too!

*crowd quiets down*

**AQUA**: Okay, so remember last time when I announced ideas for the Warrior's costumes?

**EVERYONE**: Yeah!

**AQUA**: Well, we got a few people reviewing their ideas for costumes. So I'll call our Warriors one by one. And once they're all here, I'll read the reviews and we'll vote if necessary. So lets welcome, Takuya, Zoey, Kouji, Jp, Tommy, Lili, Kouichi, Stephanie, and Amy!

**EVERYONE**: *claps as the Warriors come in*

**TOMMY**: Hi!

**CROWD**: Aw...he's so CUTE!

**JP**: *rolls eyes*

**AQUA**: Hey, you guys! Glad you could join us.

**KOUJI**: It's not like we have a choice

**AQUA**: Yeah, you don't! So now that you're all here, let's read our reviews.

**ZOE**: Our first two reviews are from Miharu-nyan, reviewing both times as guest. But here they are!

_ And... I'm lazy again... Lol..._

_I like Tommy's, polar bears!_

_Update soon!_

_and the second review!_

_Btw, I think Jp should've been a hamburger(a half eaten one)_

_And Amy and Kouichi could be Romeo and Juliet!_

**AQUA**: Thank you, girl! So I kinda peeked at the other reviews and found out that there's actually another review for Tommy. But our final result for Amy and Kouichi is Romeo and Juliet and Jp is a half-eaten hamburger!

**JP**: YASSS!

**AMY** & KOUICHI: *high five*

**TAKUYA**: Our next review is from AngeGirlmon...hey, wait a minute! I remember you! Hello!

**FROM** **AUDIENCE**: *AngeGirlmon waves hi back* Hi, Taki!

**TAKUYA**: Ok, so here it is!

_Zoe should be Artemis from bound justice. Tommy jack frost from rise of the guardians_

**AQUA**: So, Z? You're Artemis from Young Justice!

**ZOE**: *smiles* Awesome!

**AQUA**: We're going to have to vote on Tommy's though. Polar bear or Jack Frost?

**LILI**: I say polar bear

**KOUJI**: I say Jack

**TOMMY**: I kinda like Jack Frost...

**AQUA**: Then there you have it! Tommy's Jack Frost!

**STEPHANIE**: Our next review is from cecebeec.

_ OMG! JP in a Nicki Minaj outfit._

_I think Stephanie should be a punk rocker chick._

_Kouchi should've been darth vader._

_Lili can be a butterfly!_

**JP**: *blush*

**AQUA**: D-Don't remind me...*shudders* Thank GOD Kouji threw that chair. Anyway, Stephanie is a punk rocker chick

**STEPHANIE**: *fist pump* YES!

**AQUA**: I kinda liked Kouichi as Romeo so he'll stay like that. But Lili? You're a butterfly!

**LILI**: Yay!

**AQUA**: And that's all for the reviews!

**AMY**: What about Takuya and Kouji?

**KOUJI**: Eh, don't worry about us.

**AQUA**: Don't worry about it?! Too bad I already chose costumes for you two.

**TAKUYA**: Shit.

**AQUA**: So, everyone? Go backstage and change. Takuya and Kouji, your costumes are back there too

**TAKUYA**: *looks at Kouji* I'm scared.

*Warriors (and Lili and Stephanie) go backstage to change.

**AQUA**: So while we wait for them to change, I say we watch some funny Vines. Since I've grown addicted to them :)

**_0o0o0o0_**

**_Several Vines later..._**

**_0o0o0o0_**

**ANNOUNCER**: Aqua, they're ready!

**AQUA**: *stops laughing* Okay let's get ready! So in this part, Thor's Wife, (remember her? The one who was sick and skipped school for her?) offered to help out with the music!

**THOR'S** **WIFE**: *waves madly from DJ area* ERR MI GAHD I'M SO HAPPY TO BE HERE! TROLOLOLOLOL!

**Trolol music plays**

**AQUA**: Okay, girl. Calm down.

**THOR'S** **WIFE**: *nods*

**Butterfly by Smile plays. A light beams illuminates a runway nearby*

**AQUA**: So first off, is Lili Sayuki, our beautiful Butterfly!

*Lili rolls down runway and is seen wearing a fancy green dress with large wings on her back. Goes back stage*

**AQUA**: Next is Tommy Himi AKA Jack Frost!

*Do you Want to Build a Snowman plays*

**AQUA**: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THIS IS RISE OF THE FREAKIN GUARDIANS?! NOT FROZEN!

**THOR'S** **WIFE**: WELL, I'M IN CHARGE OF MUSIC, STUPID!

**Tommy walks down runway in Jack Frost costume and pretends to unleash ice from hands. Smiles and walks back stage**

**AQUA**: Next is Jp Shibayana, a half-eaten hamburger?!

*Hamburger Street by America plays as Jp walks down runway in a huge hamburger body suit and stares directly at the 'bun'**

**AQUA**: Jp. How many times do I have to tell you it's not real?

**JP**: Oh yeahhhh right?!

**walks away**

**AQUA**: Next i-

**THOR'S WIFE:** Next is Stephanie Palimato, our rock star!

**AQUA**: **glares**

*So What? by P!nk plays and Stephanie walks down runway in a punk rock costumes with a fake guitar. Slides down runway on knees and pretends to play guitar*

**THOR'S WIFE**: I love you, Stephanie! You're my favorite OC so far!

**STEPHANIE**: *smiles and walks backstage*

**AQUA**: Next is Kouichi Kimura and Amy Kimura, errr...I mean TAKASHINO, our lovely Romeo and Juliet!

**Broken by Seether and Amy Lee play as Amy and Kouichi walk down runway, hand in hand, dressed in 1590's clothing**

**CROWD**: Aw...

**ANNOUNCER**: Aw...

**AQUA**: Aw...

**THOR'S WIFE**: **blows nose**

**Kouichi and Amy wave and walk backstage**

**AQUA**: That was so sweet I got diabetes...next is Zoe Orimoto, Artemis!

**This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars plays as Zoe walks down runway with a bow and arrow and a green suit. Her hair is in a ponytail like Artemis. Zoe pretends to shot an arrow**

**AQUA**: Wow, she really does look like Artemis.

**THOR'S** **WIFE**: I know right?

**AQUA**: Next to Kouji Minamoto, Kazuto Kirigaya or known in Sword Art Online, Kirito!

**Last One Standing by Simple Plan plays and Kouji walks down runway in a long black trench coat like Kirito's and has a long black sword. Pretends to slay monsters**

**AQUA**: Like it, Kouj?

**KOUJI**: **thumbs up**

**AQUA**: Awesome! And last but not least, we have Takuya Kanbara, or Rapheal from TMNT!

**TMNT theme song plays and Takuya walks in a creepy looking turtle suit.**

**TAKUYA**: WHAT THE HELL, AQUA?!

**AQUA**: Sorry, I was have a writer's block...heh heh...ANYWAYS, join us next week and find out how our Digidestined survived trick-or-treating!

**Other Digidestined walk outside and stand next to Takuya**

**KOUJI 'KIRITO'**: And who said we were going? Or better yet, that I was going?

**AQUA**: I did!

**THOR'S WIFE**: OH EM GEE! MARRY ME KIRITO!

**AQUA**: Oh my god, STOP IT!

**THOR'S WIFE**: AND WHO'S GONNA MAKE ME?!

**AQUA**: ME DAMMIT!

**THOR'S WIFE**: OH YEAH?!

**AQUA**: YEAH!

**THOR'S WIFE**: FIGHT ME!

**AQUA**: YOU ASKED FOR IT!

**Thor's Wife and Aqua start to fight while other watch**

**LILI 'BUTTERFLY'**: Um...don't forget to review...

**ZOE 'ARTEMIS'** :And follow

**TOMMY 'JACK'**: And favorite

**AMY 'JULIET'**: And if any of you have a suggestion for our Halloween adventure, please share. It's more fun when Aqua has ideas from other. Make them as strange and original as you want! Anything can happen!


End file.
